Tongue Tied
by CSIfan93
Summary: A turbuite to Sandle memories. Post Goodbye and Goodluck. "I liked gold stars as a kid." "As apossed to now"


**Tongue Tied**

**Summery: **In dedication to all those Sandle lovers. Here are a series of good old Sandle memories. Story line takes place post Goodbye and Good luck, memories of course are pre.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The song is Tongue Tied by Faber Drive

* * *

_Bright cold sliver moon_

_Tonight alone in my room_

_You were here just yesterday_

_Slight turn of the head_

_Eyes down when you said_

_I guess I need my life to change_

_Seems like something's just aren't the same_

_What could I say?_

Sara Sidle sat there looking down at his couch, he's heart sank even lower.

"I can't stay here anymore" Then she got up and was gone, just like that leaving him with the memories.

_I need a little more luck then a little bit_

_Cuz when I get stuck the words won't fit_

_And ever time I try I get tongue tied_

_I need a little good luck to get me by_

"So what does he have that I don't"

"There was textahydrosilin (I_ have no clue how to spell it) _in her drink"

"I never got my answer"

"I got mine"

_I need a little morehelp then a little bit_

_Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet_

_And ever time I try I get tongue tied_

_I need a little good luck to get me by this time_

"You know I had a dream like this once. Except it wasn't in a garage and Grissom wasn't watching"

She just smiled holding in her laughter.

_I stare up at the stars_

_I wonder just were you are_

_You seem a million miles away_

He walked to the park near the bench where they used to sit after a hard shift.

He looked to the stars and wondered if she had made it to San Francisco yet.

_Was it something I said?_

"I always liked gold stars as a kid" She says

"As apposed to now" He replies

_Or something I never did?_

"I could really, really just kiss you right now"

And he turned away and she was gone in a flash.

_Or was I always in the way?_

_Could someone tell me what to say to just make you stay?_

"What's it say?" She asks curious 

"You'll get your answer when I get mine" He replies playfully

_I need a little more luck then a little bit_

_Cuz when I get stuck the words won't fit_

_And ever time I try I get tongue tied_

_I need a little good luck to get me by_

"I was captain of the chess team in collage."

"Chess isn't a sport Greg."

"Then why is there a world chess champion?"

_I need a little morehelp then a little bit_

_Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet_

_And ever time I try I get tongue tied_

_I need a little good luck to get me by this time_

"Well sex is physical, is it a sport?"

"Well no, not to me anyways."

_I know it feels like the end_

_Don't want to be here again_

_And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again_

"Hey Sara, he's okay" Sofia said as Sara walked over to her in a hurry.

"Why isn't anyone on Greg?"

"He's been stabilized."

_What it takes I don't care _

_We're gonna make it there I swear_

_And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again_

"I know that Sidle scent form any where"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

_Again_

"You should process the scene."

"I came here for you Greg"

_I need a little more luck then a little bit_

_Cuz when I get stuck the words won't fit_

_And ever time I try I get tongue tied_

_I need a little good luck to get me by_

"You smell like death" He jokes

"So I've heard" She says angrily

_I need a little more help then a little bit_

_Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet_

_And ever time I try I get tongue tied_

_I need a little good luck to get me by this time_

"You know a real man wouldn't mind"

And she smiled, just a little.

_I know it feels like the end_

_Don't want to be here again_

_And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again_

Sara cut the engine in front of the Motel 6 after seeing her mother in prison

She hopped out of her car and up the stairs only to stop died in her tracks.

_What it takes I don't care _

_We're gonna make it there I swear_

_And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again_

"How Greg?" She asked appalled that he had come all the way from Vegas

"I had too. I didn't get to say goodbye, and I don't want to have to." He replies without having to think for once.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it. I was listening to the song then bang it came to me. 


End file.
